AoKaga Heartbreak
by kokode
Summary: Because I am both a masochist and a sadist and I want to share the pain :D
1. Chapter 1: I am Daiki

Warning: Old Age | MxM

* * *

A confused look. Head tilting to the side. A whisper - _"Who are you?"_ - and Aomine Daiki's world comes crashing down upon him all over again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's been 10 years since the bluenette first experienced the pain of having the love of his life forget about him. Looking at the redheaded male now, who's still waiting for some sort of reply from him, he couldn't help but notice how time has truly aged the both of them physically (well, concerning the other, it's both physically and mentally.)

Sensing the other start to get irritated for the lack of response (Daiki's, that is), he smiled a bit sadly and said, "I'm Daiki. It's nice to meet you, Taiga."

And the process of getting to know each other starts all over again. Setting aside the heartache that's eating away inside him, Aomine swore to himself and Kagami that he will remember for the both of them, that he will not tire of getting reacquainted with his lover over and over and over again until a time comes when the redhead regains his former self and Aomine's world, somehow, becomes whole again.


	2. Chapter 2: Frayed Ends of Sanity

Warning: Character Death | MxM | Gradual Descent to Insanity

Summary: He has always been there to keep him grounded; now that he's gone, nothing and no one can keep him from the downward spiral his fragile sanity was going.

* * *

Daiki leaned against tree, waiting for the lovely colors that will bathe them once the sun starts to set. He adjusted the blanket around his partner as it slipped over Taiga's shoulder; he pulled his lover closer, cradling the other male against him.

He kissed Taiga's head and whispered softly to him, "Look Taiga, it's the sunset you've always wanted to see. I finally got the time off of work to take you here. Appreciate the scenery, bastard." He was smiling like a madman now, clearly pleased with himself for granting one of his lover's wishes.

He ran his fingers along Taiga's arm, wanting to feel the male's warmth when he noticed how cold the skin there had turned.

"Maa, Taiga, is it really that cold? Geez you, I thought for sure you'd have more resistance from it since you're always so warm whenever I touched you before. Haha! Can't handle the cold now? Hmph, if I didn't love you so much… heh see what you did to me, I'm turning into a fucking sap, you idiot! Hahaha!"

Daiki continued conversing with the other male as he pulled Taiga even closer, almost getting the other to sit on his lap. They stayed like that way after the sun had set and night completely took over, the moon and stars being the only things illuminating the place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tetsuya ran up the hill, the rest of his friends following closely behind. The gang has been running around looking for Daiki and Taiga, scared out of their wits and overly worried about their friends and their well-being.

Trying to catch their breaths as they stopped atop the hill, they saw the sweetest yet at the same time most heartbreaking scene they swore they would ever see in their lives.

There, leaning upon a huge tree, sat the great Aomine Daiki himself, cradling Kagami Taiga, talking to the redhead as if having a real, normal conversation with his lover. Satsuki could not help but let a loud sob escape her as she looked at the state her best friend was in. Daiki looked over at the sound and greeted his friends.

"Hey, you guys! Did you come to watch the sunset, too? Haha! Too bad though, it was looooooong over! You losers. Haha! Taiga enjoyed it, though. Didn't you, Tiger? Ehehe."

The tanned male grinned as if nothing is wrong with his life and everything is just absolutely perfect. The group of friends just watched helplessly as they witnessed how the great Aomine Daiki lost his grips on his sanity as he sat there clinging onto the only person who used to ground him to this world. They couldn't do anything but pity the bluenette as he cradled the lifeless body of one Kagami Taiga.


End file.
